If You Only Knew
by dearlordwhathaveieverdone
Summary: Sherlock life was being unraveled and his life turned upside down as his biggest secret was unveiled; John had trouble believing that Sherlock would hide something like that for him. It made him have mixed feelings about the whole thing. Of course, if didn't bother him that Sherlock and him could... finally... Well, that part wasn't important. ((Omega verse))
1. A Wickedly Nasty Idea

Sally had always wanted to be a detective, always had liked to solve mysteries and as an alpha it could easily been done, rather quickly in fact. So when the first case she had ever done with Lestrade, a tall man came walking in and solve her puzzle she had even gotten a chance to even try. She had not been very happy. That was not the reason that Sherlock Holmes bothered Sally so much. That was probably because of the fact that he liked it, enjoyed it even, relished in the fact that he had out smarted someone again. He didn't even care that innocent people, omega and alpha alike, had died.

Sally's father had been killed by a psychopath, and since then she had studied them. Even then it had never occurred to her that when Sherlock Holmes had first walked onto a crime scene he was a monster just like the people they worked against. Of course he had denied it, always saying that he was a sociopath. But everyone has their snapping point, even people who never feel any emotion. But Sherlock Holmes must have been raised to tell a person's snapping point.

The Freak had actually been working as a 'Consulting Detective' for longer than Sally had been trying to get in the police force. It was only a few weeks more than her, but apparently that was enough for everyone to have a sour opinion of him. Because when she got there more than one person explained to her why the strange man was allowed in on a case. Not one thing nice had been said about him, and when Sally had met him she sure knew why. Their first conversation that they had ever had went pretty much like this,

_'So… You're a detective?'_

_'A consulting detective.'_

_'You're a… consulting detective?'_

_'Isn't that what I just said?'_

_'Yeah…'_

_'Then why do you feel the need to repeat me?'_

_'It was just a question.'_

_'That I had just told you the answer too.'_

_'So? I haven't ever heard of a 'consulting detective' before. Are you trained for it or somethin'?_

_'No.'_

_'So what do you actually do? Why ask you to come?'_

_'Because when the police are out of there league, which is always, they consult me. I tell them what should have been obvious.'_

_'Like what? What would you know that I couldn't?'_

_'You're an alpha who has never actually been with an omega, yet you keep up the appearance that you have had many. Probably because you're mother left your father or more likely, because she was distant and didn't want to have children in the first place. Some omegas actually don't. You originally wanted to be a policeman because you wanted to help people; you became one because someone killed a parent. Probably father, but mother is always the possibility. It only took a short amount of time because your gender, probably only a few months, year tops. That's why you moved to London because of this job; I can tell that you only moved a few weeks ago from the small scraps on your hands, a razor blade that is primarily only used in moving. So you ask yourself again, why use an amateur?'_

_'How do you know that?'_

_'I don't _know_, I _notice_.'_

Sally had then noticed how Sherlock acted around other people; he seemed to look down upon every single one of them, as though they were dirt underneath his shoe. People definitely didn't like him very much, and barely tolerated him. It was rather strange that he acted that way, so loud and aggressive, so obviously an alpha that it was off-putting.

Eventually she discussed all of her theories with Anderson, who agreed and pointed out that Alpha's mostly had that need to overpower and make everyone submissive; Sherlock did that to everyone on a regular basis. He seemed to only listen to John. It was strange, because John, even with his short stature and kind face was actually an alpha too. But they didn't seem to clash like Sally and Sherlock, or Sherlock and Anderson, or Sherlock and any person in the London area.

"It doesn't make any sense does it? I'm an alpha and I get along way better with people." Sally mused once with Anderson; though a beta himself Anderson still had learned enough about them from Sally to get a good idea that Sherlock Holmes was not a usual alpha. Well, he wasn't usual at anything, but the genetics of an alpha really shouldn't be that obvious.

Jokingly Anderson had once added, "What if he wasn't an alpha at all? He's just a really aggressive beta? God, I just had the idea of him being an omega! Him waddling around with a pregnant belly!" Anderson chuckled a bit before giving his farewell and going home for the day.

But the idea stuck to Sally. It began pestering at her for more attention. Sally learned one thing about being a cop it's that if your feel it in your gut that something's off, it usually is. It didn't make sense though, Sherlock being anything else then an alpha, he fit all the applications. Loud, rambunctious, aggressive to other alphas, but then again he pretty much fit for any gender. He had never denied that he was anything else then an alpha, never confirmed it either.

He could always be a beta. It made sense in a twisted sort of way. He had never been in a relationship, as far as Sally knew, and betas didn't really need too. He was always collected. But he could just be annoyed with alphas and acted as such. It fit, as Sally already said, in a twisted way. If he was a beta it would change the way the force tolerated him and more people would stand up to him.

'You're not looking at all the possibilities.' A voice in her head reprimanded her. Sally was annoyed that it sounded like the freak.

It had never occurred to her the last option. The freak is the least submissive person that Sally had ever met. Of course most omegas' genetics have thinned out the submissiveness. But they usually are better behaved, and he never obeys orders, never takes no for an answer and Sally had never caught whiff of any heat on him, ever. That's not to say that he could be masking their pheromones with an alpha's or even suppressing there heats all together. But why would someone do that? Omegas are not treated as badly as they were a hundred years. Several laws had been passed in order to protect omega's rights. But if Sherlock was an omega it would shift how the whole police force thought of him. They biologically felt the need to protect and care for omegas. In turn omegas felt the need to protect and care for children. They probably wouldn't want him at crime scenes anymore.

They would probably not want him anywhere near any sort of danger. With the Freak's 'fan club' now, a lot of people would protest that Sherlock wouldn't be a good fit for police work any longer. Even a rumor would probably put Sherlock out of police force forever. Might actually loss him his fan base, people don't usually like to take orders from an omega. Not even advice to this very day. If this got out, Sally could only imagine the panic on that freaks face.

That's when a wickedly, nasty idea crept up inside of Sally.


	2. A Perverted Mental Overload

People were staying at him.

Not just a side way glance but a full on stare. But now as John walked through the police department every eye seemed to be turned on him. Most looked away from John when caught their eye, but a few brave souls stood their ground and continued to blatantly stare at him. This was actually really weird because most of them didn't really pay attention to John when Sherlock wasn't there for a case or needed Lestrade for something or another.

So that was why John was currently doing a weird half jog through the department to Lestrade's office to give him the package that contained most of the evidence that Sherlock found. (He totally stole it.) It had been a small case of a child-parent kidnapping. Very simple as Sherlock put it, as apparently the Gardner was having an affair with the wife and when the husband found out he took his rage out on his wife. Eventually a knife was involved and he almost killed his wife. Afraid the husband took his child and ran to a southern part of America. All John needed to do was give Lestrade the shovel that was thrown into a ditch a few blocks away.

Knocking politely on the Detective Inspector's door, John went in with a grunt of 'come in'. Lestrade looked up from the paperwork he was doing and eyes widened when he saw just _who _he had let into his door. That was about the time when John had had enough. "Is something on my face?" He demanded.

That must have snapped Greg out of whatever the hell was wrong with him because he blanched and then admitted, "No. It's just that some of the… uh… well, that's not important."

John narrowed his eyes at Greg's answer, but let it go. For now.

"So, who did it?" It changed the subject and lead to John having to describe Sherlock boisterous explanation of the entire thing and how he had dug through the garbage to find the wife's receipt for a nail appointment. Greg then told a story of how Sherlock had once went through the crime scene trashcan because the ticket stub for the victim's movie would be there. John contoured with his own story and eventually the two had started laughing and laughing.

"And then- then he- he pointed at the new guy and said that he had done it! The poor man had wet himself!" breathed Greg. They both now chuckling once in a while, having fully ran out of stories of the tall detective.

John and Greg smiled at each other once more, "Well, I should be going. Don't want him blowing the microwave up again!"

Getting up to leave Lestrade quickly added, "John, I was wondering."

"Yeah, Greg?"

"There have been some people talking about Sherlock."

Taken aback John added, "When isn't there?"

Lestrade gave him a nod before awkwardly confessed, "It's about… his uh, sexual orientation."

"Excuse me?" John exclaimed.

Lestrade at least gave him a withering look at his outburst. "Yeah, well, some people have been saying that he's…"

"Spit it out, Lestrade."

"That he's an omega."

Awkward silence fell over them.

"They think he's a what?"

"An omega, John."

Then John had a thought.

Sherlock.

As an omega.

In heat.

Dripping from his…

While he begs for John to…

Or Sherlock's red lips wrapped around his…

Him screaming as John shoved his kn-

"John?" Lestrade intrusive voice broke the thought. John had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat and then adjusted the tightness around his groin. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," John lied, trying to will away the mental picture and his sudden hard on.

"It's a weird thought, isn't it?" Lestrade smiled completely oblivious to John's inner (and outer) struggle to control himself. "Sherlock's sexuality just doesn't cross my mind, ya know? He's like this, this, _thing, _which everyone's curious about but no one really wants to know." John nodded in agreement. "I've known him for years and he's never so much mentioned ever getting a date."

John suddenly had the image of Sherlock and his first meal, John awkwardly asking the younger man if he was an omega and they should take precautions. Now thinking on it John realized that Sherlock had never gave him a straight forward answer. He had just agreed with John that everything was okay.

Lestrade voice cut in, "He isn't, you know…"

"Not in my knowledge." John said. "I actually asked him that very thing, once." Greg perked up in his chair, "He hadn't actually said straight out that he was any gender."

Lestrade suddenly deflated, "I would have thought that he would have told you."

"Yeah," John anxiously put his weight on different feet. "I'll ask him."

"Would you?" Lestrade hurriedly asked, then continued, "It's not that I'm interested. But there have been some nasty rumors. And most people would want him off any case."

Of course. Omega's despite being allowed to do just about everything that an alpha or a beta could do still had difficulty getting a job on any police or army regimen. And adding being an omega to Sherlock's less than pleasing characteristics, he would be booted off of doing the one thing that he truly loved.

"Right, well luckily that won't happen." John hinted. "Because, even if he is, and he's definitely not, it is illegal to remove an omega after they've already got the job."

"John, you know that I won't let that happen."

"I know." John lastly stated before giving his leave and once again walked through the department. Like last time people stared, probably more than last time if he was right to believe. But John didn't pay them no mind. (Even if he did give a death glare to Anderson on the way out)


End file.
